A História que se Conta
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Sesshoumaru encontra numa garota de seus 15 anos de idade algo que imaginou que podia não encontrar. Porém, seis anos depois de ter encontrado o que lhe era precioso, descobre que precisará recuperálo, recuperar memórias e tempo perdido. [TO PALAS LIS]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**A História Que se Conta**

**Capítulo Um: O Início de Uma História de Amor**

**Presente de Dia das Crianças Para Palas Lis**

_Olá._

_Hoje eu vim aqui para contar-lhes uma história, uma história que não me lembro quando aconteceu, não sei se aconteceu, mas que ficou na memória. Uma história que não se passou séculos atrás, nem séculos à frente, uma que se passou simplesmente no presente. Não sei se estou adiantado no tempo, ou se faz apenas um dia que soube dessa história, mas me pareceu bela demais para permanecer num eterno esquecimento._

_Finjamos, a partir de agora, que estamos reunidos, o local, jovens leitores, deixo à escolha de seu _bel prazer_, meu rosto, minha voz, apenas pensem ouvir enquanto teus curiosos olhares percorrem essas letras tão habilmente desenhadas. Juntem-se em volta de uma fogueira, de uma lareira, deitem-se numa aconchegante cama e simplesmente usem a imaginação para deixar que tal história passe por tua mente deixando marcas._

_Se é um drama? Se é uma comédia? Se é um romance? Se é uma fantasia? Isso, não lhes posso responder… pois agora, sem mais demoras, deixo de lado a minha apresentação, para lhes mostrar o início de uma linda história de amor._

_Que estação do ano estávamos? Acho que na primavera. É onde começa a nossa história…_

Os parques da cidade estavam completamente enfeitados pelas lindas sakura's que desabrochavam aos montes, tornando possível uma imensa chuva de pétalas rosadas sobre as pessoas que se davam ao trabalho de parar a vida por um segundo apenas para respirar o ar puro das flores. Mas ele era uma das exceções, não parava para observar flores, não parava para aproveitar a primavera, não parava para _perder tempo_. Havia muitos que dissessem que ele era completamente frio, um projeto de robô sem sentimentos ou vida própria… vivia para o trabalho e nem em sua vida tinha tanto interesse… afinal, o que em sua concepção, era _interessante_? Devo concordar que era uma boa descrição, até mesmo para um bom conhecedor deste conto, posso lhes assegurar que mesmo as pessoas que lhe conheciam o julgavam da mesma maneira. As coisas simplesmente não lhe chamavam a atenção.

Tinha poder, sim, tinha… um porte altivo e superior melhor representava a sua imagem. Saiu daquele enorme prédio onde acabava de ter uma reunião, e precisava voltar para _sua_ empresa antes do fim da tarde. Saiu pela porta giratória na direção de onde estacionara o carro, do outro lado do parque diante daquele prédio. Com uma pasta em mãos, andou apressadamente para atravessar a rua antes que algum carro passasse. Seus longos cabelos prateados dançaram ao leve som da brisa, os olhos mostravam o quão frio ele podia ser. Ao atravessar a rua, sentiu o calor tomar conta de si, com aquele paletó preto e aquela roupa social toda sufocando-o. Diminuiu a marcha e permitiu-se tirar o paletó pelo menos, pendurando-o em seguida sobre o braço esquerdo. Voltou a andar apressadamente, observando o relógio no pulso direito logo depois de afrouxar o nó na gravata.

Mais alguns passos apressados e de repente tinha algum louco – ou louca, ele não saberia dizer ao certo –, gritando e chamando por alguém intitulado carinhosamente de _"ei"_. Podemos ressaltar claramente que aquela gritaria já o estava deixando com mais dor de cabeça do que ficara por conta daquela reunião, mas apenas mais alguns passos e estaria dentro de seu carro, com os vidros levantados, o ar condicionado ligado, livrando-o tanto do calor como dos gritos. Que pessoa insistente aquela!

Parou finalmente à porta do carro, buscando a chave nos bolsos para poder entrar no automóvel. Parou de procurar quando percebeu que não estava em nenhum deles. Lembrou finalmente que a deixara no bolso interno do paletó. Que mania aquela de guardar tudo sempre no bolso interno daqueles costumeiros paletós. Ergueu a peça de roupa para poder procurar no lugar que deixara, mas havia um certo probleminha… também não estava lá. Praguejou mentalmente ao perceber que a coisa mais provável que poderia ter acontecido era a chave ter caído no momento que ele pendurara a peça no braço. Só estava faltando aquilo para estragar seu dia. Perder a chave do próprio carro.

– _Chikuso!_ – praguejou entre dentes, contendo-se para não socar o vidro do carro. Deus certamente estava tentando testar a sua paciência naquele dia.

Agora teria que voltar todo o caminho e simplesmente rezar para que ninguém tivesse por acaso se interessado pelo objeto achado no chão e o tivesse levado para casa – talvez para completar uma coleção de chaves perdidas… mas esse detalhe é irrelevante para a história agora.

E o louco continuava a gritar e chamar pelo tal _"ei"_. Como ele odiava aquilo! As pessoas não tinham nome não? Praguejou mentalmente quando percebeu que o grito estava _perto demais_ dele. Virou-se de uma maneira quase instintiva ao ouvir pela, o quê? Vigésima vez? Aquele chamado de _"ei"_.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando uma garota, vestindo uma roupa de colegial, parou bem ao seu lado, ofegante, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos para poder recuperar o ar. Ela era magra, tinha uma pele clara e um cabelo longo, preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, de um castanho escuro, com uma franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

– Você… – ela parou de falar, respirando ainda com dificuldade, tentando formular uma frase e olhando para baixo por conta de sua posição arqueada, em vista de apoiar as mãos nos joelhos. – Você… deixou cair…

Ela levantou uma das mãos, mostrando o objeto que ele procurava há certo tempo. Ele pegou a chave que estava na mão da garota, e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, viu-a levantar-se e lhe dirigir a palavra, finalmente encarando-o nos olhos.

– Você anda rapidinho demais, não? – ela disse e por um momento parou para observar melhor o homem diante de si. – Ah… você é Sesshoumaru-sama…?

Aquilo ainda soava mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta. Será que ele a conhecia de algum lugar? Talvez o contrário fosse mais plausível, considerando-se o instinto anti-social do homem citado.

– Você é…? – ele perguntou, percebendo que realmente a sua memória não podia recordar de tais olhos castanhos vivos.

– Ah! Eu sou Rin, Takahashi Rin. – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso com a apresentação, parecia conseguir respirar melhor àquela altura. – Eu estudo com Inuyasha, já fui à casa dele algumas vezes, acho que já o vi de longe.

– Ah… amiga de Inuyasha. – a voz dele saiu como um insulto, mas nossa jovem _criança_ estava ocupada demais no momento, pensando em regular sua respiração e voltar correndo para seu caminho para poder notar tamanho desprezo numa simples pronúncia.

– Sim. – ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Bom, acho que não temos mais nada para tratar, é melhor tomar mais cuidado com suas coisas.

– Ahn… – antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela o cortara.

– Ah, acho que deve estar atrasado pela pressa que estava andando, eu também estou atrasada, então, até mais ver. – ela acenou rapidamente com a mão, e deixando mais um sorriso com o homem diante de si, saiu, correndo de maneira saltitante, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que percorrera atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Ele ficou apenas observando o caminho que ela percorrera de volta, pensando em como alguém poderia falar daquele jeito mesmo estando com falta de ar – teria ele achado algo finalmente interessante? –, e por que tanta pressa afinal… na verdade, ele estava com pressa, precisava chegar logo à sua empresa para poder ir para casa e ter o tão merecido descanso finalmente.

Abriu o carro e entrou, jogando as coisas em mãos no banco do carona e ligando o condicionador de ar. Os vidros do carro eram cobertos por películas que evitavam a entrada excessiva dos raios de sol, ligou o automóvel e acelerou, dirigindo pelas conhecidas avenidas. De uma maneira quase que inconsciente, desviou o olhar na direção em que a garota sumira, ainda conseguiu vê-la, andando ao lado de um garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade, cabelos castanhos e pouco mais alto que ela. Se estudava mesmo com o insuportável de seu meio-irmão, deveria ter quantos anos? Quinze? Dezesseis? Mas por que diabos estava pensando naquilo? Precisava concentrar-se em seu trabalho, nada mais.

Enquanto ele finalmente ligava o carro e dava partida, a jovem garota que lhe devolvera a chave conversava distraidamente com o garoto que devia ser de sua mesma classe. Apenas meneou a cabeça levemente e então, concentrou-se na pista, perdendo completamente a jovem e seu amigo de vista.

– Você demorou, Rin. – o jovem dono dos cabelos castanhos comentou, quando a amiga voltou a alcançá-lo na esquina, devolvendo então uma bolsa de carregar nas costas, feminina.

– Gomen, Kohaku-kun. – ela desculpou-se, sorrindo sem graça e colocando a bolsa nas costas.

– Sem problemas. – ele deu de ombros. – Vamos andar mais rápido, já devíamos estar na casa do Inuyasha.

– Tem razão. – Rin assentiu. – Já está mesmo tarde. Precisamos terminar aquele trabalho.

– Mas… o que você voltou pra fazer? – Kohaku perguntou, já quando estavam andando mais rápido. – De repente se virou e saiu correndo do nada.

– Ah, é que um homem deixou cair a chave do carro, eu fui devolvê-la. – Rin explicou calmamente. – E acabei descobrindo que era o irmão de Inuyasha.

– Quem? Ah… aquele que quase nunca alguém vê? – ele perguntou, parecendo meio desinteressado.

– Acho que ele só tem esse, Kohaku-kun. – Rin respondeu.

– Não importa. – Kohaku falou desinteressado.

– Nós vamos ficar hoje na casa de Inuyasha, não é? – ela perguntou, parecendo entusiasmada com a idéia. A jovem dona dos olhos castanhos sempre parecia se entusiasmar quando se tratava de se divertir com os amigos.

– Parece que sim. – Kohaku confirmou, ainda um tanto quanto incerto.

Eles continuaram a andar, despreocupados. Teria continuado daquele jeito, caso um conhecido som irritante não tivesse adentrado os ouvidos de ambos.

– Eh? – a voz da garota foi a primeira a se pronunciar, quando sentiu uma vibração vindo de sua bolsa.

Ela tirou a bolsa das costas, e como toda mulher que se preze, demorou alguns minutos até encontrar o aparelho celular entre toda a bagunça da bolsa. Olhou o número no visor e fez uma careta ao perceber de quem se tratava.

– Moshi moshi? – atendeu, e mesmo que tivesse passado despercebido pelos olhos de seu acompanhante, seu tom de voz era de alguém que queria desligar o celular na cara de quem estivesse do outro lado.

Ela parou por uns segundos, escutando atentamente ao que diziam e parecia que as palavras da pessoa que estava do outro lado não tinham melhorado seu ânimo.

– Hai, eu sei. – Rin voltou a falar depois de uns segundos apenas escutando. Suspirou pesadamente, descansando o peso do corpo sobre apenas uma das pernas. – Eu volto logo cedo amanhã, não se preocupe, okaa-san.

Ficou mais um tempo apenas escutando e então, voltou a suspirar.

– Hai. Ja ne, okaa-san. – despediu-se finalmente, desligando o celular de imediato, como se temesse que a mulher quisesse falar mais alguma coisa do outro lado.

– Alguma coisa de errado, Rin-chan? – Kohaku perguntou, parecendo preocupado com o semblante da amiga.

– Não, nada demais. – Rin forçou um sorriso, guardando o aparelho na bolsa e começando a andar de imediato. – E como você mesmo disse, estamos atrasados! Vamos, apresse-se!

Ela começou a saltitar os passos na direção que seguiam desde o começo. Seu amigo, Kohaku, não teve outra opção senão começar a correr para acompanhá-la também, rindo da atitude da jovem e esquecendo completamente da expressão pesarosa que ela tinha momentos atrás.

_Sorrisos… são uma coisa interessante, algo que podemos comparar até a uma máscara. Um sorriso sempre esconde tudo o que uma pessoa quer, ou até mesmo tudo o que ela não quer. E há pessoas que sempre precisam desses sorrisos para se sentirem seguras, ou para se sentirem bem, contanto que os outros estejam bem… mas isso também pode vir a se tornar um problema, às vezes, essas pessoas sorriem demais e esquecem que ainda podem chorar. Mas, se naquele momento a jovem queria realmente sorrir ou chorar, acho que é uma pergunta que precisamos deixar para depois…_

Não demorou que Sesshoumaru finalmente chegasse à sua empresa. Não gostava de ter que sair de lá para fechar acordos que já deveriam ter sido fechados meses antes. Mas era como costumava dizer, se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça-a você mesmo.

Entrou no enorme prédio e seguiu direto para o elevador, até o último andar. Enquanto o elevador subia, observava uns papéis que tinha em mãos, nem precisava desviar os olhos para ver o caminho diante de si, já o sabia de cor. Quando sentiu o elevador finalmente parar, andou ao longo do novo corredor, ainda observando os papéis em sua mão, sem se importar realmente se acabaria esbarrando em alguém. Parou pouco depois do balcão da recepção para dar alguns passos atrás e então, colocar os papéis que estivera lendo sobre a mesa da secretária que ali estava.

– Ah, pois não, Sesshoumaru-sama? Posso ajudá-lo? – a mulher de cabelos negros amarrados num coque baixo perguntou, ao desviar os olhos do monitor do computador para atender seu chefe.

– Quero que esses papéis cheguem ainda hoje nas mãos de Hajime, entendido? – disse simplesmente, sem esperar que a mulher respondesse, já seguindo direto pelo mesmo corredor.

– Hai! – ela respondeu rapidamente, esperando que a sua voz alcançasse os ouvidos do homem. Bufou quando o viu desaparecer ao entrar na última sala. – Homens… bem que eu podia ter um chefe melhor que esse.

– Talvez você ainda consiga o que quer, Kikyou. – uma voz completamente nova chamou a atenção da secretária, que precisou virar-se rapidamente para encarar uma mulher morena, com olhos de um exótico avermelhado e cabelos escuros, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

– Pare de me assustar desse jeito, Kagura! – Kikyou reclamou, juntando os papéis que Sesshoumaru lhe deixara minutos antes e colocando-os bem ao lado do computador.

– Então pare de falar alto bem no meio do expediente, mulher. – Kagura replicou. – Mas, como eu estava falando, talvez você não precise aturá-lo por muito tempo.

– Por que você está dizendo isso? Está pensando em matá-lo? – Kikyou perguntou, digitando algumas informações no computador rapidamente.

– Nem de longe, querida. – Kagura disse, afastando-se do balcão e já andando pelo mesmo caminho que dava até a sala de Sesshoumaru. – Mas, você vai descobrir em breve.

– Ei! Kagura, volte aqui e me explique isso! – Kikyou finalmente desviou a atenção do computador para olhar para uma Kagura que estava de costas para ela, continuando a seguir até a sala de Sesshoumaru, acenando um vago tchau. – Droga, Kagura e seus segredinhos…

– Se ficar prestando atenção no que Kagura fofoca, vai acabar perdendo seu emprego, Kikyou-san.

Mais uma vez, Kikyou estava sendo pega de surpresa com mais uma voz vagamente conhecida. Ela acalmou-se e virou o rosto para encarar um homem um pouco baixo, com os cabelos já grisalhos e a pele um tanto quanto enrugada, mostrando sua idade acima dos cinqüenta, certamente.

– Ah, Hajime-sama. – ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso já treinado, tentando desconversar rapidamente que estivera dialogando com Kagura minutos atrás. – Ainda bem que apareceu, Sesshoumaru-sama mandou entregar-lhe esses documentos.

Ela estendeu a pilha de papéis que Sesshoumaru tinha deixado consigo momentos atrás e o homem pegou-os, analisando-os demoradamente antes de voltar a falar.

– Ah, arigatou. – o homem disse simplesmente, voltando ao seu caminho e aparentemente esquecendo-se completamente do que estava conversando com Kikyou.

– Homens… – Kikyou repetiu instintivamente, voltando a atenção para o computador uma vez mais.

Precisava preocupar-se apenas em completar o seu trabalho bem feito e esquecer aqueles para quem trabalhava. Pelo menos ganhava bem para ter que suportar o mau humor de seu chefe todo santo dia. Ele devia estar precisando de uma mulher, isso sim.

Enquanto ela voltava aos seus afazeres como secretária, Kagura já tinha alcançado a porta da sala de Sesshoumaru. Bateu uma vez e sem nem esperar a resposta, abriu a porta, fechando-a assim que passou. Sesshoumaru não parecia estar preocupado com a presença dela e no momento estava completamente alheio ao que quer que estivesse ali. Sua atenção estava voltada exclusivamente para alguns papéis de acordos que precisava ler e assinar ainda naquela tarde.

– Trabalhando demais, como sempre, Sesshoumaru. – Kagura disse, aproximando-se do gabinete do outro e ele não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para encará-la, tampouco de responder. – Você devia tentar relaxar um pouco mais, querido.

Ele continuou a não responder, mantendo a atenção voltada para os papéis em suas mãos. Realmente, não era o maior fã de diálogos, tampouco quando eles não eram nem perto de construtivos. Teria continuado a assinar os papéis, caso a mulher não tivesse sentado bem em cima do gabinete, dificultando o movimento de seus braços para assinar e tomando o espaço que ele estava usando. Foi obrigado a recostar-se na poltrona de couro e encarar a mulher sorridente. Simplesmente _irritante_.

– Ah, parece que consegui a sua atenção, querido. – ela falou, com o mesmo sorriso visivelmente cínico na face.

_Sorrisos… máscaras. Péssimas para aqueles que não a sabem usar_.

– Kagura, caso não tenha percebido, tem mais duas cadeiras livres bem diante do meu gabinete e mais um sofá no canto da sala, então, tenha a _gentileza_ de sair de cima da _minha_ mesa. – disse, o mais direto possível.

– Hmpft. – ela bufou, saindo de cima da mesa e seguindo até uma das cadeiras indicadas. – Por que você não pára com esse trabalho, hein? Já está quase no final do expediente, podemos sair para beber alguma coisa. Sabe que não teremos muito tempo juntos.

"_Graças aos Deuses"_, foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele, antes que voltasse a assinar os documentos e respondesse à proposta da mulher.

– Estou sem tempo, Kagura. E já percebeu isso. – Sesshoumaru disse, praticamente ignorando-a. – Preciso terminar esses documentos o quanto antes. Outro dia, _talvez_.

– Não sei o que fazer mais para tirar você desse trabalho irritante! – Kagura reclamou, cruzando os braços.

– Creio que como uma das maiores acionistas daqui, você também devesse estar trabalhando, Kagura. – ele fez questão de desviar os olhos dos papéis para encarar a morena, que parecia bem irritada. – Então, se me dá licença… – indicou a porta, internamente satisfeito com a irritação da colega de trabalho.

Certamente não sabia porque, mas aquela sensação de superioridade era revigorante, e gostava de se sentir superior, principalmente a pessoas como Kagura.

– Hm! Às vezes você consegue ser tão insensível. – ela disse, dando as costas e seguindo até a porta, fechando-a com um baque surdo.

Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para os papéis e então, continuou a assiná-los, parou quando assinou mais dois e deixou-os de lado. Girou a cadeira até ficar de frente para as enormes janelas de vidro, observando toda a cidade que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar. Ficou daquele jeito por alguns minutos, suspirou. Ainda tinha muito trabalho para terminar e quando voltasse, ainda teria que voltar para uma casa que não era a sua. Virou-se mais uma vez para o gabinete, voltando a trabalhar.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, valorizando apenas o seu trabalho e desperdiçando as futilidades da vida, quer fossem estas realmente futilidades, quer não. Longe dele, ainda havia pessoas que não precisavam se preocupar com seus trabalhos, pelo menos não como ele o fazia. Diversão devia ser uma palavra que estava presente apenas no vocabulário adolescente.

– Pessoal! Já chega! – a morena dona dos olhos castanhos infantis quase gritou para que recebesse a atenção dos outros que estavam ali no momento.

Os outros cinco presentes no local pararam e olharam pra ela, com caras interrogativas. Estavam num quarto realmente amplo. Havia apenas uma cama de casal no local, um amplo espaço ao lado da cama, onde pelo menos quatro pessoas estavam sentadas, ao canto do quarto, tinha um gabinete onde estava o computador – desligado, naquele dado momento –, tinham mais algumas coisas espalhadas por lá como roupas, livros, anotações, e do outro lado do quarto, um guarda-roupa preenchia metade da parede.

Rin estava sentada na cama ao lado de uma jovem com uma aparência bem parecida com a sua. Ela tinha cabelos negros e longos e olhos azuis.

– Que foi? Você quer acabar com a nossa festa, Rin? – um garoto, que estava sentado no chão, de cabelos castanhos curtos e um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo baixo, reclamou.

– Quero sim. – a outra respondeu convicta. – Sabia que precisamos fazer um trabalho aqui? Devíamos estar pelo menos tentando terminá-lo.

– Acho que você quis dizer _começá-lo_. – a garota ao lado dela corrigiu.

– É, Rin e Kagome estão certas. – a terceira garota que estava no quarto pronunciou-se. Ela tinha um bonito par de olhos castanhos e cabelos de mesma cor, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto. – Devíamos terminá-lo logo para poder brincar. Vai ser melhor assim, pelo menos podemos ficar despreocupados.

– Brincar? Quem estava brincando aqui? Por acaso temos cara de crianças? – um outro garoto falou. Tinha cabelos prateados e olhos de um dourado que Rin só vira igual uma vez naquele dia.

– Inuyasha. É melhor não opinar. – Kohaku pronunciou-se finalmente. Era o último garoto do quarto e estava sentado junto com os outros.

– É, você não é nada infantil começando uma guerra de travesseiros no meio da pesquisa. – o outro garoto, dono de olhos azuis, completou.

– Feh! – Inuyasha apenas bufou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Então, vamos fingir que somos responsáveis e vamos terminar esse trabalho. – Sango decretou, levantando-se e se espreguiçando.

– Eu concordo com a Sangozinha!

– Não se atreva a se levantar daí, Miroku. – Sango falou, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer prévio movimento.

– Você é má, Sangozinha. – Miroku riu sem graça.

– Okay, vou pegar os livros pra que possamos fazer o trabalho. – Kagome levantou-se, seguindo até o canto do quarto, onde as mochilas de todos estavam empilhadas.

– Que bom que estamos progredindo. – Rin foi a última a falar, enquanto Kagome pegava o material necessário e eles se organizavam em círculo, no chão, para poder começar a ordenar as idéias e as anotações de cada um.

Logo a morena voltou com as bolsas em ambas as mãos, jogou-as no meio do círculo e cada um dos seis começou a pegar suas próprias anotações. Estavam até começando a se organizar, selecionando as folhas que tinham os pontos mais importantes a serem tratados, e teriam começado a organizá-las, caso alguém não tivesse batido na porta.

– Com licença. – uma velha senhora abriu a porta, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Ela vinha seguida de mais uma mulher mais nova, com um uniforme de empregada. – Izayoi-san pediu para lhes trazer lanche. Disse que podiam estar com fome.

Ela trazia em mãos uma bandeja com vários sanduíches e a mulher que vinha logo atrás trazia mais uma bandeja, mas esta vinha com uma jarra do que parecia ser suco e vários copos de vidro.

Os seis ficaram a olhar fixamente para as duas empregadas, talvez pensando no que exatamente aquilo significava. Afinal, sempre que tentavam começar o trabalho, acontecia alguma coisa que os desviava completamente do caminho.

– Bom, a gente pode aceitar, não é? – Miroku foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. – Quer dizer, não podemos deixar as duas damas paradas ali na porta apenas esperando pela nossa resposta. E o trabalho pode esperar mais um pouquinho, afinal, vamos passar a noite aqui mesmo.

– Seria melhor que trouxéssemos depois? – a velha senhora perguntou, notando que não parecia ter sido uma boa hora.

– De maneira alguma, Kaede-san. – Kagome levantou-se de imediato, seguindo até a mulher, acompanhada por Sango. Elas pegaram as bandejas. – Muito obrigada, e agradeça à Izayoi-san também por nós.

– Claro, Kagome-sama. – Kaede curvou-se levemente, em reverência, tal como a empregada que lhe acompanhava e então se retiraram.

Kagome e Sango voltaram até os amigos e colocaram as bandejas no meio do círculo, sobre todas as anotações que havia lá.

– Bom, acho que merecemos uma pausa para o lanche! – Koharku falou primeiro, já se dispondo a atacar a comida, assim como Inuyasha e Miroku, que não queriam ser deixados para trás.

Kagome e Sango também começaram a se servir. Rin apenas suspirou demoradamente. Pelo visto, não terminariam aquele trabalho ainda naquela tarde.

As horas passaram quase voando. Inuyasha e os outros tinham finalmente se rendido aos seus instintos de estudante e estavam fazendo o trabalho de verdade, ou ficariam sem nota. Quando tinham terminado de organizar os tópicos e Sango começara a digitar, o sol já estava se pondo. Ainda ficaram ali por um longo tempo até que pelo menos metade do trabalho estivesse digitado.

– Rin, agora você se vira. – Sango disse, levantando-se da cadeira diante do computador de Inuyasha e deixando que a amiga continuasse com a função.

– Certo. – Rin concordou prontamente, começando a digitar sem ao menos olhar para o computador, mantinha os olhos fixos nas folhas escritas. – Acho que esses outros deviam aprender a digitar rápido também, assim o trabalho não ficava só com a gente.

– Por que acha que não aprendemos? – Kohaku comentou avulso.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – Rin disse, seus dedos hábeis continuando a digitar cada mínima palavra lida.

Naquele momento, por volta de sete da noite, Sesshoumaru estava se despedindo das poucas pessoas com quem falava naquela empresa e seguia para o estacionamento, no lugar onde deixara o seu carro. Para sua felicidade, não encontrara Kagura nesse meio tempo, de modo que ela não poderia atrasar a sua volta para casa.

Assim que achou o carro negro entre as poucas vagas ocupadas do estacionamento, desativou o alarme e abriu a porta, colocando sua pasta e papéis no banco do passageiro, junto com o terno e a gravata.

Quando foi ligar o carro, parou por uns segundos, observando a chave que estava em sua mão. Bom, se não tivesse sido por aquela garota, talvez não estivesse mais com o carro, ou tivesse demorado bem mais para recuperá-lo. Engraçado… não conseguia lembrar o nome dela direito, e tinha certeza que era um nome bem simples de se pronunciar. Mas, mesmo que não se lembrasse do nome, as feições de seu rosto eram bem marcantes, daquele jeito completamente infantil.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Ligou o carro e engatou a marcha ré. Saiu do estacionamento tranqüilamente, sabendo que iria se irritar com o trânsito até a casa de seus pais.

Sim, por causa de uma maldita mudança que teria, estava desprovido de seu elegante apartamento na cobertura de um dos melhores prédios de Tokyo. Por enquanto, teria que voltar a viver com os pais naquela mansão provinciana longe do centro da cidade. Aquilo nem era tão incômodo, o incômodo era o seu _meio-irmão_, teria que voltar a suportá-lo todos os dias quando voltasse do trabalho e antes de sair para ele também. E ainda tinha aqueles amigos que ele levava pra casa de vez em quando, esperava que não tivesse ninguém lá naquele momento.

Bom, seus planos foram completamente frustrados depois que cruzou a cidade inteira até a casa dos pais. Aquela era uma das partes ruins de ter que voltar para lá. Longe de seu trabalho.

Quando alcançou os portões exteriores da mansão, esses já estavam praticamente abertos. Levou o carro até a garagem, ainda lembrava o caminho, por incrível que parecesse – afinal, se mudara dali havia alguns poucos anos. Pegou suas coisas no banco do carona e travou o carro novamente, por costume, saindo da garagem e seguindo pela entrada principal da casa.

A porta já estava aberta e uma empregada o esperava lá.

– Boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a jovem cumprimentou-lhe, curvando-se em reverência. – Posso levar suas coisas para o quarto? Taisho-sama e os outros já estão à mesa, pediu para avisá-lo quando chegasse, assim poderia acompanhá-los no jantar.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo por uns segundos, ponderando a possibilidade de seguir até a sala de jantar ou de ir para o quarto, relaxar um pouco. Sempre era bom _não_ ver a cara do irmão mais novo, de qualquer forma.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela chamou-lhe, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

– Certo. – ele concordou finalmente, entregando as coisas à mulher e se retirando na direção da sala de jantar.

Fez questão de dobrar as mangas da camisa social até os cotovelos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, precisava de uma longa noite de sono. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e finalmente alcançou a enorme sala de jantar. Bom, parou de súbito com o batalhão que seus olhos tinham acabado de encarar. Quando a empregada se referira a "Taisho-sama e _os outros_", ele imaginou que seria apenas Izayoi e Inuyasha, não toda aquela gente que ele não sabia de onde tinham tirado.

Pensou em dar meia-volta e sair do lugar antes que notassem a sua presença, assim não seria mal-educado. E afinal, eles estavam conversando tão distraidamente que não faria diferença ficar lá ou não. Teria feito-o, caso não tivesse escutado uma voz bem conhecida informando sobre a sua presença.

– Que bom que chegou, Sesshoumaru. – a voz era feminina e adentrou os ouvidos de Sesshoumaru como uma facada. Tinha que ser justo ela para ter percebido sua presença, mesmo que estivesse sentada de costas para o lugar onde ele estava.

Ele poderia até mesmo ter imaginado que ela teria um sexto sentido aguçado, se não estivesse encarando os lindos olhos castanhos de sua madrasta por um espelho na parede oposta à onde estava. Ela sorria.

Todos tinham calado exclusivamente para vê-lo ali, parado, como se fosse a atração de algum circo.

– Sente-se conosco. Ainda tem lugar suficiente na mesa. – Izayoi se pronunciou novamente. – Não espera jantar aí de pé, não é, querido?

– Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde hoje, Sesshoumaru. – dessa vez, o homem no extremo da mesa falou. Ele era praticamente a imagem e semelhança de seus dois filhos. Os cabelos eram longos e esbranquiçados. Os olhos dourados transmitiam bem mais experiência que os dos filhos, e por mais que fosse possível notar a idade mais avançada que a dos filhos em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo, era possível notar um certo ar jovial.

– Mudei de idéia. – Sesshoumaru disse, rendendo-se e andando até uma das cadeiras vazias.

Antes de sentar, ele passou os olhos pelos presentes. Seu pai, estava na ponta da mesa, como sempre, ao lado esquerdo dele, Izayoi estava sentada e ao direito, Inuyasha – num lugar que já fora seu. Além deles, ao lado de Inuyasha estavam sentados mais dois garotos, que deviam ser seus colegas de classe. Ao lado de Izayoi, três outras garotas. Era impressão dele ou estavam padronizando o lado feminino e o lado masculino na mesa? Por via das dúvidas, sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de um dos amigos de Inuyasha. Não lembrava bem se já o tinha visto, mas o rosto lhe era familiar.

– Kaede, por favor, peça para trazerem o prato de Sesshoumaru, sim? – Izayoi falou com a velha senhora bem ao canto da sala, de pé, apenas a observar.

– Hai, Izayoi-san. – a mulher fez uma reverência e se retirou, deixando-os continuar a refeição.

– Hey! O que esse baka está fazendo aqui? – Inuyasha finalmente parecia ter notado a presença do irmão, ou pelo menos pareceu tê-lo reconhecido apenas no momento que sentara.

– Inuyasha, tenha modos à mesa. – o pai dele, Reizo Taisho, o repreendeu.

– Esses sempre foram os melhores modos de Inuyasha, pai. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de comentar, sem nem desviar os olhos para encarar o pai. Estava mais interessado na mesa do jantar.

– Ninguém falou com você, seu idiota! – Inuyasha reclamou de novo.

Quando Reizo ia tomar a palavra novamente, Izayoi foi mais rápida.

– Que é isso, garotos, não vamos brigar. – ela disse, no seu tom brando de sempre. – Inu, não sabia que Sesshoumaru viria passar esses meses aqui? Esqueceu-se que seu irmão mais velho está de mudança?

– Meio-irmão. – Inuyasha fez toda a questão de corrigir. – E ele não precisava ficar aqui.

– Inuyasha. – Reizo falou em tom de fim de conversa, ao que Izayoi fez questão de emendar.

– Querido, estamos com visitas, não vamos discutir. – Izayoi disse, sorrindo. – Podemos voltar a conversar como antes.

– Feh! – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Inuyasha naquele momento.

Logo o prato de Sesshoumaru chegou e Izayoi mandou servirem o jantar. A conversa recomeçou aleatoriamente, mas Sesshoumaru não prestou muita atenção, exceto por um detalhe que não tinha notado antes. Por que será que não tinha ao menos levantado a cabeça para olhar para frente por míseros dois segundos?

Levantou-a instantaneamente ao ouvir aquela voz feminina a conversar com Izayoi e as outras duas garotas. Mesmo com os homens conversando bem ao seu lado, apenas aquela voz adentrou seus ouvidos. Ela estava bem ali, a menos de dois metros de distância dele, conversando animadamente com as amigas e Izayoi, com os mesmos olhos e a expressão infantil, sorria abertamente, e seu sorriso era realmente bonito. Não percebeu que ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos até que servissem o jantar e voltasse à si. Só esperava que ninguém tivesse notado aquele detalhe constrangedor. Mas tinha certeza que não, afinal, os homens eram desatentos por natureza e estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que ele não prestou atenção. O problema era Izayoi. Ela parecia ter poderes sobrenaturais. Não teve coragem de encará-la enquanto o jantar era servido, tinha certeza que encontraria em seus finos lábios um sorriso convencido.

Durante o jantar, não conseguiu evitar olhá-la todas as vezes que escutava sua voz. Só não entendia porque aquela repentina atração. Ela era tão infantil… era tão pequena e simplesmente normal. Normal como qualquer outra colegial… o que tinha de tão incrível numa colegial que prendia a sua atenção daquela forma?

_Engraçado como o destino costuma pregar essas peças na gente… afinal, o que havia de tão interessante numa garota colegial? Era apenas uma garota… uma garota como qualquer outra, mas não sabia como eram as colegiais. Suas reações eram praticamente invisíveis, mas estava curioso acerca dele mesmo com aquele súbito e estranho interesse… homens realmente devem ser classificados como seres incompreensíveis…_

Ficou feliz quando o jantar terminou, poderia sair dali sem ter a chance de encarar Izayoi novamente e descobrir que ela estava imaginando coisas absurdas sobre ele.

– Com licença, eu vou me retirar agora. – ele disse, sendo o primeiro a se levantar e mais uma vez atraindo os olhares de todos para si. Daquela única vez, ele encontrou os olhos dela e, estranhamente, ela lhe sorriu.

– Mas, não vai ficar para conversar conosco? – Izayoi perguntou, sorrindo para o enteado.

– Iie. Estou cansado. – disse simplesmente, se afastando da mesa.

– Boa noite então, querido. – Izayoi despediu-se dele.

– Boa noite, meu filho. – Reizo foi o segundo.

Os cumprimentos que se seguiram foram quase que uníssonos, e ele praticamente não teria distinguido nenhum deles, exceto o dela… engraçado, por que só a voz dela chegava até seus ouvidos? Devia ser por estar mais próxima dele.

Lançou um último olhar à garota e saiu, seguindo pelas escadarias até seu antigo quarto, onde voltaria a se instalar. Mesmo que a casa estivesse cheia de visitas, havia quartos suficientes para abrigá-los, então, seria praticamente impossível que esbarrasse com algum deles no meio-tempo que permanecessem ali.

Ao alcançar o quarto, entrou e fechou a porta, seguindo direto até a cama. Seu terno e sua gravata provavelmente tinham sido levados até a lavanderia. Sua maleta e seus papéis estavam sobre uma escrivaninha perto de uma estante onde estavam vários livros, intocados. Andou até a cama, desabotoando os botões da camisa social e despindo-a. Sentou-se para tirar os sapatos e as meias. Andou até o canto do quarto, onde havia uma porta que dava para o seu banheiro. Havia toalhas limpas e novas lá, assim como todos os materiais de higiene pessoal. Fechou a porta e seguiu até a pia, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho por um momento, notando que estava com uma aparência realmente cansada. Precisava dormir um pouco, mesmo que nem passasse de oito da noite direito.

Terminou de se despir e tomou um banho rápido. Quando saiu do banheiro, vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom e jogou-se na enorme cama de casal. O vento noturno refrescava o quarto adentrando pelas portas abertas da sacada. Nem cinco minutos direito e estava completamente adormecido.

Quando ele acordou novamente, foi por sentir um vento mais frio bater em suas costas nuas. Rodou na cama, tentando voltar a dormir, mas o vento continuava. Inferno de sacada com as portas abertas. Agora, teria que atrapalhar seu ótimo sono exclusivamente para fechá-las. Levantou-se, relutante, e parou diante das portas abertas, observando o céu estrelado. Àquela hora da madrugada, parecia que mais estrelas tinham surgido. Na verdade, fazia tanto tempo que não olhava para o céu que nem sabia que existiam tantas estrelas nele.

Parado ali, olhando para as estrelas, seu sono até tinha ido embora. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, impacientemente. Fechou as portas finalmente e andou pelo quarto, olhando a hora no relógio digital que tinha na escrivaninha. Duas horas da madrugada, exatamente. A casa estava simplesmente perfeita naquele horário, nem um mísero barulho. Pegou uma camisa de algodão e mangas cumpridas e vestiu, saindo do quarto.

Andou ao longo do corredor mal-iluminado. Poucas luzes ficavam acesas àquela hora. Desceu as escadas calmamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse ecoar pela casa e despertar os ouvidos mais atentos. Andou até a cozinha, agora que estava acordado, não fazia mal tomar um copo d'água. Quando estava cruzando a sala de jantar na direção do aposento, percebeu que a luz de lá já estava acesa.

No mínimo, devia ser Inuyasha fazendo o seu lanchinho da madrugada. Ele sempre fazia aquele tipo de coisa idiota. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando não se lembrar da existência inútil de seu meio-irmão, foi quando finalmente alcançou a porta da cozinha. Havia sim uma pessoa lá, estava de costas para ele, de frente para a pia. Tinha cabelos negros e longos presos por um lenço e usava um pijama composto por um short curto e uma camisa regata. Bom, por qualquer ângulo que ele tentasse olhar, aquele certamente não se encaixava no perfil de Inuyasha.

– Ei, você. – chamou a atenção da pessoa, mas arrependeu-se profundamente daquilo quando um barulho horrível adentrou seus ouvidos.

A pessoa virou-se instantaneamente, deixando um copo de vidro cair de sua mão e espatifar-se no chão. Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru teve o privilégio de encarar mais uma das expressões infantis da mesma garota que tinha carinhosamente lhe chamado de _"ei"_ mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

– Ah, Se-Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela pareceu aliviar-se ao ver o homem ali. – Eu sinto muito, você me assustou.

A jovem abaixou-se imediatamente para juntar os cacos de vidro do copo que acabara de derrubar. Sesshoumaru seguiu até ela, e ao aproximar-se, percebeu que ela estava descalça – tal como ele.

– Droga, devo ter acordado a casa toda com esse barulho. – ela reclamava mais pra si mesma do que para Sesshoumaru, enquanto reunia os cacos de vidro entre as pequenas mãos. – Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada.

– A culpa foi minha. – ele disse, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça rapidamente para notar que ele estava ali, bem diante dela, ajudando-a com os cacos de vidro.

– Ah, que é isso, Sesshoumaru-sama! Pode deixar que eu cuido disso! – ela disse, sem graça.

– Não se preocupe. – Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto para encará-la de frente. – Não vai matar ajudar a limpar isso.

– Ah, tudo bem então. – ela concordou e continuou a juntar os pequenos cacos.

Durante os dois minutos que demoraram a juntar os pedaços maiores, eles não trocaram mais palavras. Levaram os pedaços até o lixo perto da pia, e juntaram os cacos menores do jeito que foi mai conveniente, até que alguém pudesse varrê-los, já que não parecia haver alguma vassoura por perto.

– Bom, acho que é o máximo que podemos fazer. – a morena disse, satisfeita. – Obrigada pela ajuda, e sinto muito pela bagunça também.

– Não precisa sentir. – ele disse, voltando os olhos para ela. – Ainda está com sede?

– Ah não, depois dessa, não estou com a mínima sede. – ela disse, movendo as mãos diante do corpo, enfatizando sua resposta. – Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto agora, antes que quebre mais alguma coisa.

– Certo. Eu ainda quero beber água. – Sesshoumaru disse, virando-se para a geladeira, mas antes que seu braço pudesse pelo menos alcançar a porta desta, escutou a voz da jovem novamente, numa exclamação surpresa.

Antes que pudesse ao menos pousar os olhos sobre ela, sentiu seu braço ser puxado com uma rapidez que jamais imaginou que uma garota do tamanho dela pudesse alcançar.

– Ah! Você se cortou! – ela disse, segurando o braço direito dele, observando um corte que sangrava em seu dedo indicador.

Ele arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas imediatamente. Primeiro, pelo alarde que ela estava fazendo por conta de um corte daquele tamanho, segundo, por ela ter puxado seu braço sem a mínima cerimônia, terceiro, porque não tinha idéia de que tinha se cortado, na verdade, nem estava sentindo.

– Isso não foi nada. – Sesshoumaru tentou se desviar da aparente preocupação dela.

– Como assim não foi nada? – ela parecia bem autoritária quanto aquilo, fitando-o decidida. – Claro que foi! Está sangrando! E você ainda conseguiu isso me ajudando a limpar os cacos de vidro. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

– É só um corte idiota. – Sesshoumaru tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas aquilo parecia uma tarefa impossível.

– Que idiota que nada. – ela reclamou. – Tem sangue, tem problema. E além do que, pode infeccionar.

– Já disse para não se preocupar. – naquele momento, ele estava tentando recuperar o controle de seu braço direito.

– Não seja teimoso, homem!

Ela o olhou de modo reprovador, de início, ele teve uma vontade imensa de dar uma resposta feia a ela, mas, olhando daquele ângulo, principalmente para uma garota do tamanho dela, com aqueles olhos completamente infantis, tentando ser autoritária, era uma cena realmente engraçada. Quase não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso de lado escapasse de seus lábios.

– Venha aqui, vamos lavar. – ela puxou o braço dele até a pia, abrindo a torneira.

Ele até fez menção de tirar o braço de perto quando a água gelada tocou seu dedo. Podia não ter sentido na hora, mas aquilo ardia, como qualquer machucado de criança. Tinha até esquecido o que era aquilo. Apenas uns poucos minutos para que o sangue tivesse sido lavado e então, ela desligou a torneira, liberando o seu braço parcialmente.

– Bem melhor assim. – sorriu. – Agora, seria bom se tivéssemos um curativo pra colocar.

– Assim já está bom o suficiente. – Sesshoumaru disse, finalmente conseguindo se livrar das mãos dela. – Não disse que ia voltar para o quarto?

– Hm… acho que isso serve. – ela parecia não ter ouvido uma mísera palavra do que ele dissera. Levou as mãos até o cabelo e desamarrou o lenço que tinha lá, teria amarrado no dedo dele, se ele não tivesse evitado aquilo.

– Você realmente não precisa fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru disse num tom definitivo.

– Já disse para parar de ser teimoso. – a garota implicou, puxando o braço dele novamente. – Que coisa, não tem mais idade para isso, homem.

Era impressão dele, ou ele estava sendo tratado como a criança ali?! Ela que era a colegial, e ainda tinha uma cara de estudante ginasial! Como diabos se atrevia a dizer que _ele_, Sesshoumaru Taisho, era _teimoso_!? Com certeza precisava falar algumas poucas coisas para colocá-la no lugar, bom, teria o feito, se não tivesse encarado aquele mesmo sorriso incrivelmente sincero dela.

– Agora sim. – ela sorria, parecendo bem satisfeita e feliz. – Bem melhor que nada, não é?

– Hai… – respondeu automaticamente. Todas as idéias de respondê-la por tratá-lo como criança tinham ido por água abaixo.

Ela sorriu mais ainda com a sua resposta, e então, finalmente deixou-lhe livre.

– Bom, agora sim eu preciso ir para o quarto. – ela deu alguns passos na direção da saída da cozinha. – E mais uma vez, desculpe pelo copo, obrigada pela ajuda e trate melhor de seus machucados, teimoso.

Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas… fazia quanto tempo mesmo que alguém era assim tão natural com ele além de sua própria família? Não conseguiu pensar numa resposta, e mesmo que tivesse conseguido, não teria tempo de responder, pois a jovem completou a fala, parando ao lado do portal de saída.

– Boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse, e já ia virar-se para ir embora, caso a voz dele não tivesse resolvido voltar do nada.

– Seu nome. – Sesshoumaru deixou escapar sem que nem tivesse controle de seus lábios se movendo.

– Eh? – a garota encarou-o confusa. Não tinha entendido o que ele queria exatamente.

– Não consigo lembrar… seu nome. – ele completou, vendo que depois de ter deixado escapar as primeiras palavras, teria que se explicar.

– Ah… Rin. Takahashi Rin. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Tente não se esquecer dessa vez.

A jovem não esperou mais qualquer resposta que pudesse vir dele, saiu pela porta e virou no primeiro corredor, para um dos quartos de hóspedes que ficavam naquele andar de baixo da casa.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou parado por uns segundos, continuando a olhar o lugar por onde ela tinha saído. Depois de se dar conta de que estava sozinho novamente, olhou para o lenço que estava amarrado na ponta de seu dedo. Por mais incrível que parecesse, foi inevitável… _sorriu_.

_Primavera… não preciso definir a impressão de vidas novas que essa estação traz, é algo tão comum, todos ouvem a mesma coisa… mas não acredito que tenha sido exatamente a primavera a trazer esse novo dia, com esse novo encontro um tanto quanto _diferente_… mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso lhes dizer o que proporcionou aquele pequeno detalhe. Talvez alguém "lá em cima" simplesmente estivesse disposto a fazer uma pequena brincadeira com um dos habitantes desse mundo tão estranho… talvez, o vento estivesse soprando para o lado errado… ou quem sabe até mesmo, os planetas tivessem resolvido se alinhar naquela tarde… mas não importa, o que nos importa agora, é que naquele fatídico dia de primavera… foi onde começou a nossa história de amor, a história que se conta…_

**Continua…**

**Oie, pessoas!**

**Não precisam falar, eu já sei que vocês estão pensando que eu devo ser no mínimo uma retardada mental pra tá postando mais um fic aqui sem nem ter terminado pelo menos metade dos outros.**

**Mas foi preciso! Esse fic já estava arquivado há tempos e eu gostei de escrevê-lo, portanto, eu quis postá-lo e vai ser como o presente desse ano de dia das crianças para Palas Lis!**

**Pois é, acho que todo mundo já deve tá fiando besta de tanto fic que essa garota ganhou de presente! XD bom, ela realmente merece. É uma pessoa que eu admiro muito como amiga e como escritora e que sempre tá comigo falando um monte de coisas toscas e produtivas, e sempre me obrigando a escrever novas fanfics, principalmente de RinSess. Portanto, sim, esse é mais um fic pra ela.**

**Podem ver que agora é que eu to experimentando uma narração misturada XDD Sim, sempre experimentando novas coisas – ui – Oka, oka, eu não devia falar essas coisas. Enfim. Espero que gostem desse novo estilo de narração que eu usei, achei bem interessante essas intercalações, só não sei se fiz nos lugares certos.**

**Elas sempre virão **em itálico** e sem serem precedidas de travessão, aspas ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Quando tem travessão, geralmente é fala em sussurro, e quando tem aspas, são pensamentos dos personagens, bom, só pra especificar!**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, se gostaram, adoraria receber reviews.**

**Kissus a todos e FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS!!! – eu sou uma criança feliz! –**


End file.
